darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheep Herder/Transcript
Health and Safety *'Player:' Hello. How are you? *'Councillor Halgrive:' I've been better. **'Player:' What's wrong? ***'Councillor Halgrive:' You may or may not be aware, but a plague has spread across Western Ardougne. Now, so far, our efforts to contain it have been largely successful, for the most part. However, four sheep recently escaped from a farm near the city. When they were found, we noticed that they were strangely discoloured, so we asked the mourners to examine them. They found that the sheep had become infected with the plague. As the councillor responsible for public health and safety here in East Ardougne I am looking for someone to herd these sheep into a safe enclosure, kill them quickly and cleanly and then dispose of the remains hygienically in a special incinerator. Unfortunately nobody wants to risk catching the plague, and I am unable to find someone willing to undertake this mission for me. ****'Player:' I can do that for you. *****'Councillor Halgrive:' Y-you will??? That is excellent news! Head to the enclosure we have set up on Farmer Brumty's land to the north of the city; the four infected sheep should still be somewhere in that vicinity. Before you will be allowed to enter the enclosure, however, you must ensure you have some kind of protective clothing to prevent contagion. *****'Player:' Where can I find some protective clothing then? *****'Councillor Halgrive:' Doctor Orbon wears it when conducting mercy missions to the infected parts of the city. You should be able to find him in the chapel just north of here. Please also take this poisoned sheep feed; we believe poisoning the sheep will minimise the risk of airborne contamination, and is of course also more humane to the sheep. *****''The councillor gives you some poisoned sheep feed.'' *****'Player:' How will I know which sheep are infected? *****'Councillor Halgrive:' The poor creatures have developed strangely discoloured wool and flesh. You should have no trouble spotting them. ****'Player:' That's not a job for me. **'Player:' That's life for you. ***'Councillor Halgrive:' That's what concerns me... There might not BE much life around here soon. Gearing Up *'Player:' Hello doctor. I need to acquire some protective clothing so that I can dispose of some escaped sheep infected with the plague. *'Doctor Orbon:' Protective clothing? I'm afraid I only have the one suit which I made myself to prevent infection from the contaminated patients I treat. I suppose I could sell you this one and make myself another, but it would cost you at least 100 gold so that I could afford a replacement. **Sorry doc, that's too much. **Ok, I'll take it. ***''You give Doctor Orbon 100 coins. Doctor Orbon hands over a protective suit.'' ***'Doctor Orbon:' These should protect you from infection. *'Player:' Hello again. *'Doctor Orbon:' Did you dispose of those infected sheep yet? *'Player:' Not yet. *'Doctor Orbon:' You MUST hurry! With the rate of infection I have documented in West Ardougne, they could infect the entire town in a matter of days! *'Councillor Halgrive:' Have you managed to find and dispose of those four plague-bearing sheep yet? *'Player:' Uh...yeah...not quite just yet... *'Councillor Halgrive:' Not quite's not good enough. It is vital you catch, kill, and incinerate all four sheep as quickly as possible. Each second they are free the risk of further contagion increases. *'Player:' Ok, I'll get to it. Sheep Herder *'Player:' Hello there. *'Farmer Brumty:' Hello adventurer. Be careful herding those sheep; I don't think they've wandered far, but if you touch them you risk getting infected by the plague. I suggest you use the cattleprod from the barn over there to herd them, that way you won't have to touch them directly and risk infection. Content Councillor *'Councillor Halgrive:' Have you managed to find and dispose of those four plague-bearing sheep yet? *'Player:' Yes, I have. *'Councillor Halgrive:' Excellent work adventurer! Please let me reimburse you the 100 gold it cost you to purchase your protective clothing. And in recognition of your service to the public health of Ardougne please accept this further 3000 coins as a reward. Post-Quest Dialogue Councillor Halgrive (Sixth Age) *'Player:' Hello again sir. *'Councillor Halgrive:' Well hello again adventurer! How are you today? *'Player:' Fine thank you. And yourself? *'Councillor Halgrive:' MUCH better now that I do not have to worry about those horribly discoloured sheep spreading the plague. Although we still have plenty to worry about! *'Player:' Like what? *'Councillor Halgrive:' Well, you never know what will happen. Not so long ago two gods turned up in Lumbridge and started fighting. I'd hate to think of that happening here! Have you seen how they left the castle? Doctor Orbon *'Doctor Orbon:' Well hello again, I was so relieved when I heard that you had managed to dispose of the plagued sheep successfully. It means that our quarantine is working again. Transcript Category:Quest transcript